newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fab Faction
The Fab Faction was a Newgrounds flash/forum crew started on January 7th, 2011. Space-Whale made a thread on General titled "The Fun Thread". It was meant to be a thread where parties and general awesomeness would happen, but it soon derailed into a mess. Narcissy made a fab sig, and very soon after, Space-Whale wanted one too. Other users quickly followed with the sigs, and the Fab Faction was born. A short-lived thread for the members of the new-found Fab Faction was made in the Clubs & Crews forum, but was quickly locked on the grounds that "We don't need a club for every Aura," News of the Fab Faction quickly grew, and more and more users on General started to wonder what the Fab Faction was. To make the existence of the faction concrete, Narcissy created a website on Webs.com. Due to bandwidth, though, it was quickly scrapped and relocated to Forumotion. The forum is now run by shade. Flashes The Fab Faction had only two flashes released. The first of which was entitled "Ball Ripper", a crude animation, animated by Narcissy and voice acted by Space-Whale, showing a one-eyed spider coming out of a computer and ripping Tom/Wade Fulp's testicles off. It was meant to be an introduction animation, but it got very mixed, inconsistent reviews, ranging from zero to ten. The second of which was a basic animation, revolving around a girl who does nothing but spend her time on Facebook. It had little to do with the Faction, other than that the names of popular Fab Faction members were listed as friend in the flash's facebook sidebar. The Anti-Fab Faction On January 19th, 2011, SuperSilver123 decided that he hated fabs, so he made the Anti-Fab Faction. It died off quickly, but it got a lot of attention. He said: We must destroy the Fab faction! How will we do this? Well, I'll tell you my trusty friend, use harsh language! Yes that's right, use words like 'dummy-head', 'nosepicker', 'buttface', and the rest of the naughty words against any Fab you see or meet! Eventually, they will become scared and fearful and will bow down to the Almighty Anti-Fabs! Or just join this faction to show that you hate Fabs. I really don't care. So come on, soon-to-be-Anti-Fabbers, join and become one with the righteous faction that will end the Fabs once and for all! We need all the help we can get to beat this club of pink horrors! Join NOW. The Death of Fab Faction On February 8th, 2011, it was officially announced by Narcissy that the Fab Faction had died. He bluntly stated: i, also, am overworked. I simply cannot continue working by myself on making content for the fabs. I should have realized that underage users with little to no experience in Flash and Photoshop would be attracted to fab and Fab Faction, yet I thought I would at least get one. Just one good guy. But, I was wrong. I wanted someone to help me design the site and looks, make the site feel more Fab and I suppose free -- seeing as rules are a no with Fabs, and someone to help with the flashes -- all in the name of Fab. But I was wrong. Wrong about it all. Wasn't wrong in the sense of getting things started, I knew when to strike. But wrong in my members. Following this statement, Narcissy handed the site off to the user Toteos, who worked in attempt to rebuild the dead community. However, these efforts were in vain; Narcissy later deleted the forum shortly afterwords. Toteos later complained in many different places, including Xenonmonkey's forum. Fuck no. The community was there, and you deleting the place was absolute bullshit. You can be so fucking egocentric it hurts. You even named yourself Narcissy, which is oh so close to narcissist. Not only was deleting the place unnecessary, but it was a big dick in the face to everyone who went there. I don't mean to be an ass, but deleting the forum was completely unjustified and you know it. Fab Faction Audio Crew A short-lived idea brought up by Tetros (Sitation impossible, this was determined in a text chat. The logs were removed.) was to make the Fab Faction into an audio crew. Toteos, who was still the admin of the site at the time had a pre-existing solo "project" called The Nob, that he suggested they used. SpaceWhale was to do the instrumental portion of the music, while Toteos, Klik, and Tetros did the vocals. An account was made specifically for this. It is unlikely that the account will ever be used by the Fab Faction. Rebirth Narcissy later on restored the forum, handing off power to Shade. However, all previous posts were deleted. While announcing the forum's rebirth, Narcissy apologized for being such a jackass. To my old members: I am sorry for being such a jackass. I suppose I wanted more organization and more flash work such as the Clock Crew or Kitty Krew. The problem, I failed to realized, is that we weren't them. If we wanted, we could have been like KK, but I did not want that. For now, Fab Faction will only be what they are best -- Fabulous! The fabs were meant to have fun, lawless! And, within reason, that's what it will be! Category:Crews